


everything's connected

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dirk Gently AU, dirk au, i'll tag along with the chapters, not exactly but its based off that show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a very strange child makes a visit
Relationships: race & smalls, spot & jack
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The entire apartment was silent. Silent, still, and dark, like you might expect it to be at 3:34 am on a Wednesday morning. A streetlamp outside was creating a steady stream of light through the cracks of the mostly closed blins. The light only illuminated the absolute mess of an apartment the boy had been living in. clothes all over the floor, dishes piled endlessly in the small sink, it was a complete disaster. Almost as much of a disaster as the kick who fell out of this person’s closet.

This kid couldn't have been more than ten years old, with baggy clothes covering up a scranny frame. When they sat up as the door closed behind them a lot of their brown hair got in their eyes causing the kid to shake around their head instead of using their hand like one might. Once their hair was significantly shaken out, though admittedly the kid has messed up their hair so that they had to shake it out again because it was quite entertaining to them, they sat up more to take a peek at the boy sleeping on the bed in front of them.

The boy's hair was messed up, evidence of how much he moved when we sleep. He seemed peaceful, under layers of blankets that the kid was almost envious of. The boys breathing was even and the kid sat just watching him breathe for a little bit. It sounded creepy, but how moble the kid always was it was a rare occasion to be able to calm down like this.

Finally, they knew what they had to do and the kid sat up shaking the boy's shoulder. His eyes flew open, panicked for a split second but he gave a soft smile seeing who it was. The boy sat up in bed and looked at them happily for a moment before continuing.

“Well smalls, it sure has been a while” the boy looked at them sitting on the edge of his bed. “Do you have something to tell me? Is it another clue?”

Smalls seemed to perk up hearing the word clue and gave a wild smile “in fact I do, though I'm not sure where i put it. . .”

“Do you have something to give me this time?” the boy seemed excited, hoping it was something useful- or at least more useful than usual.

“No, i dont remember where i put it in my mind, i swear its like its one the very tip of my tongue” smalls stuck out their tongue then started to cough “wait no that was a hair-”

The boy waited politely, giving smalls a soft smile as they struggled in their mind to find the right words. It always seemed to take a while to find what smalls needed to say but he knew better than to rush them. Rushing them only stressed both of them out and smalls was always just as confused as he was anyway.

“Oh i got it!” smalls spring to their feet and leaned to whisper in the boy’s ear “find the child.”

“What?”

“Find the child!” smalls seemed ecstatic and the boy frowned a little.

“What child? And where is this child?” smalls just shrugged looking down a little. The boy cleared his throat and sighed when smalls clearly had no more information to give him. “So im guessing this is goodbye for now?”

“For now.” smalls whispered leaning forward a little. “Remember, find the child.”

The boy rubbed at his eyes a little tired and when he opened them again he saw that he was alone in his room.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race gets ready for the day and jack meets an unlikely friend

Messy, the only word to describe the apartment. It looked lived in, to say the positive, with different projects scattered around started then stopped. It looked like it had been used for years rather than one month. There were attempts at cooking in the small kitchen section, a coffee table covered in books, the tv broken after a fatal try at messing with the broadcasting system of a news network, and a sewing machine sitting on the ground next to the couch with burn marks on it. It was clear whoever lived here was growing restless.

The only thing that was truly looked after and cared for in this apartment was a single tiny cactus sitting on a window sill getting a normal amount of sunlight and always getting enough water. Unless you counted the Roomba with googly eyes sitting next to an outlet getting charged.

It was quiet, but of course it was, it was only five in the morning. No one else in the apartment complex was making noise, so it was almost silent. It was, however, until a very loud alarm went off. Okay, so it was really just a phone ringing but in the silence, it sounded very loud to the man sleeping in the bed next to the window. He jumped up almost falling out of bed and grabbing his phone. 

“It's time. . .” A voice said through the other end.

“Oh, yes i-it is, isn't it?” He stammered back, realizing he was supposed to be up two hours ago.

“Where are you?”

“I am on my way, is where I am! I'm almost there actually, and you know, talking on the phone while driving is a really bad thing to do, so if I could just let you go, I'll be on my way-”

“You better be here.”  
“I will!” Race sighed as he put the phone down ending the call. After a moment of panic, Race jumped out of bed and put his shoes on. Just after he went to grab a hairbrush, because his strawberry blond hair was A MESS, Race realized he hadn't put pants on. He then struggled to put pants on over his shoes for 5 minutes while checking social media at the same time. It was unconventional, but more productive if you thought about it. Or possibly not.

But no matter how you looked at it, it was done and Race was ready to go for the day.

He ran to the kitchen, throwing a pop tart into the toaster and grabbing a banana from the counter. On his way to the trash, Race heard a zapping noise behind him. He looked back and saw a burnt outlet on the wall. He pulled out the pop tarts to see they were strawberry. Race smiled putting them in the trash. Must have bought the wrong kind, Race thought to himself, I am allergic to red dye 40.

Race ran out the door holding the banana and going to his car. Once he got in the car, he realized he left the Roomba and cactus, so Race ran back into the apartment complex for them. It was quite a sight, seeing a man wearing an obnoxious yellow jacket sprint down the hall as fast as he could clutching a banana a potted plant and a Roomba at around 5:30 in the morning. Race got back to the car and realized he didn't remember getting his keys. As he opened the door for the second time now, he fell, hitting the pavement. While he was tripping his keys dropped out of his pocket and he picked them up. Finally, Race was ready to go and he pulled out of the driveway. 

A man slowly walked down the stairs. He had a blue button-up shirt with black jeans and a 20-page essay to hand in. He walked sluggishly and had never ending purple rings around his eyes. He looked like a sleep-deprived panda, clinging on to the caffeine that got him up in the morning. He was so tired, in fact, he almost missed the guy standing in the middle of the lobby. The man had to take a double take seeing the scene laid out before him.

Jack’s heart stopped cold. There was a man standing over a group of bodies. He had a red oversized flannel on with a black beanie and black jeans. His black and white converse had blood all over them. So did his hands, as shown by the bloody fingerprints on his Starbucks cup. 

Jack’s heart was racing now, and the man slowly looked back at him. Without warning the man made piercing eye contact with him. There was a tense moment of silence, then he ran full force back at Jack.  
Jack had no clue what to do, so he ran back up the stairs with this crazy person chasing after him. He tripped up the stairs, panicking on every level. The only sound that could be heard was heavy breathing and footsteps pounding on the red carpet. Jack knew the man was gaining on him, so he tried to sprint faster, but ended up almost tripping again.

Finally, Jack was nearing the end of the hallway. The light shining in through the window at the end hurt his eyes, but Jack kept running. If he could only get into his apartment and lock the door, maybe he would be safe. Maybe. Even if it was illogical, Jack could think of a better option while running for his life.

As soon as Jack was at his apartment, he slammed the door behind him and frantically messed with the lock. It took Jack a moment to realize the man's foot was in the doorway. Jack stomped hard on it, and got the door closed. Jack sighed with relief, leaning back on the door. Though the relief didn't last long when Jack heard the man kick the door with great force and curse.

A couple minutes went by without hearing anything from outside.

Another minute.

Jack thought the coast was clear and started to move but froze when he heard a noise outside his window. Looking outside the window he could see part of a shadow. The man was on the window ledge and kicked through.

Jack jumped back almost falling to the carpet. The window came down with a large crash sending glass all over the floor. He landed on a coffee table breaking it but was unfazed and stayed on target. Jack scrambled to get up but wasn’t faster than him. In seconds, the man had him pinned to the wall with a knife to his throat.

Jack knew he was done for. They made eye contact, and something flashed in the man’s eyes. Maybe it was regret, but Jack doubted it. Whatever it was, the man stopped and sighed.

“What do you mean?” the man asked himself now looking more annoyed then murderess.

He rolled his eyes and dropped Jack. Jack fell to the ground not moving.

“So, there seems to be a mistake. . .” The man put his knife away in his pocket.

“W-what?” Jack was dumbfounded.

“Apparently,” He said, annoyed, “I’m not supposed to kill yah.”

He wiped off his hand and held it out to Jack. Jack, of course, didn’t take the offer.

“Come with me if you value your life kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you have enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed so far!


End file.
